300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2015.11.06
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Space CQC Type 100 - Fire Spirits Q: ''AoE reduced from 450 radius -> 300 radius *''Space CQC Type 100 - Fire Spirits Q: ''Base damage on each attack increased from 5/10/15/20/25 -> 8/16/24/32/40 *''Circulation • Gemstone Q: ''The flight speed of the magical orb reduced from 1500 -> 1300 *''Circulation • Gemstone Q: ''The traveling distance of the magical orb reduced from 900 range -> 800 range *''Tohsaka Heirloom: ''When raeching 6 gems, the timer on the cooldown to get the next gem is temporarily stopped. *''Zanber Form: Jet Zanber R: ''Cast range reduced from 950 range -> 800 range *''Zanber Form: Jet Zanber R: ''Now deals damage only upon activation. *''Echo of the Firing Flintlocks E: ''The subsequent hits from the Multitude of Muskets on the same target deal only 30% damage. *''Rumble Ball R: ''When reaching 6 pills, the timer on the cooldown to get the next Blue Pill is temporarily stopped. *The duration of Combo stacks adjusted from permanent -> 10 seconds *''Vanish R: ''Upon activation, all available skills while in stealth will enter a 2 second static cooldown. *''Stealth: ''The maximum range to detect the nearby enemy hero and grant bonus Movement Speed to Rogue Boy increased from 400 range -> 500 range *''Stealth: ''The maximum range that enemy heroes can detect Rogue Boy increased from 300 range -> 400 range *''Frost Trap W: ''The duration of Frost Trap increased from 30 seconds -> 100 seconds *''Frost Trap W: ''The detection range of Frost Trap reduced from 400 range -> 100 range *''Frost Trap W: ''The duration of the Movement Speed debuff reduced from 5 seconds -> 3 seconds *''Frost Trap W: ''The effect of the speed debuff adjusted from 25%/30%/35%/40%/45% Movement Speed reduction -> 50% Movement Speed reduction and 25% Attack Speed reduction *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.3 seconds *''Abyssal Fissure Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.264 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Abyssal Fissure Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 70/75/80/85/90 Mana -> 55/55/60/65/70 Mana *''Gravity Seize E: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/65/80/95/110 Mana -> 60 Mana *''Wormhole Shuttle R: ''Interval time reduced from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds *''Hakyaku Suigetsu Q: ''Can now resets her basic attack animation. *''Spin! Setsugetsuka E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.1 seconds and the casting animation is speeded up *''Triple Red Mode R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.1 seconds and the casting animation is speeded up *''Fulfillment Mantra E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 100 Mana -> 60/70/80/90/100 Mana ---- Optimized Adjustment *Fixed the performance range on most of the hero's ultimate skills. ---- Item Mall *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.11.13. *On sale for 6000 Gold. *Removed from Item Mall. (Trial Version) *Added a new trial version of this item to the Item Mall (separated from the same original item). *When dealing a burning damage from this equipment on enemies, applies a stack that increases the burning damage from this equipment by 10% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 99 times. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the area damage that Fate Testarossa's ( ) Zanber Form (Bright Zanber) E dealt had a larger radius more than it should be. *Fixed Tomoe Mami's ( ) Echo of the Firing Flintlocks E didn't deal any damage on stunned units. *Fixed the passive ability of Guan Yu's ( ) Drag Knife Technique E and Saint of War Potential R could trigger on-hit effects from items. ---- Optimized Adjustments *Upgraded the visual effect of Excalibur - Sword of Promised Victory R. (Enhanced Version) *The AoE of its active ability increased from 300 radius -> 400 radius . *Adjusted one of its ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Whenever there is an enemy hero with Health lower than + (2 x Equipment Level)% within 2000 range, Kaneki gains the vision on the target unit and his Movement Speed is increased by + Equipment Level%. ---- ----